


Le Dernier d'entre eux

by LonelyDay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa retourne pour la première fois à Winterfell où elle espère revoir son demi-frère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Dernier d'entre eux

**Author's Note:**

> Un post-ADWD écrit du POV de Sansa Stark. Parce que j'aimerais que Sansa et Jon se croisent de nouveau. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Quand Ser Davos l'introduisit dans la grande salle, qu'il la quitta aussitôt, ordonnant aux gardes de le suivre et de fermer les portes derrière lui, Sansa tressaillit. L'endroit aurait dû être rassurant, là où résidaient tous ses souvenirs d'enfance encore intacts, sans le sadisme de Joffrey, le rouge des Lannister et les complots de Petyr pour les salir. Elle n'était à l'époque qu'une enfant naïve et insouciante, celle qui avait quitté Winterfell la tête pleine de rêve et les yeux brillants d'étoiles.

Ces temps étaient loin derrière elle désormais, si lointains qu'elle doutait parfois qu'ils aient un jour été réels, qu'ils n'aient été rien de plus que quelques fantasmes nés de son jeune esprit.

Elle avait pourtant passé les grandes portes où se tenaient ses parents et le petit Rickon de courir entre leurs jambes ; elle avait traversé la cour où Robb maniait l'épée en compagnie de Theon Greyjoy, les gradins où Jeyne et elle s'asseyaient pour les encourager ; elle était passée près de la forge où elle avait une fois surpris Arya à tenter de retirer en vain de son fourreau une épée bien trop grande pour sa petite taille ; elle avait levé les yeux vers la vieille tour où Bran aimait crapahuter.

Mais les os de Ned et Catelyn reposaient dans les cryptes de Winterfell aux côtés de tous les autres Stark. Robb était mort, Bran et Rickon assassinés et brûlés et Arya sans doute décédée elle aussi.

Il n'y avait plus que des ombres dans l'enceinte de la demeure de ses ancêtres dont il ne restait presque que des ruines calcinées.

Elle leva des yeux placides sur l'estrade seigneuriale d'où les rois et tous les seigneurs du Nord avaient gouverné leurs terres. Le trône était intact, austère et inébranlable, mais celui qui s'y était assis n'avait rien à y faire.

Stannis Baratheon, sa couronne sur la tête, la dévisagea avec un profond dédain du haut du siège du seigneur de Winterfell.

Sansa serra discrètement les poings sous les manches de sa robe.

Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle était venue voir.

 

 

Sa vieille chambre d'enfant ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait été. Que l'incendie l'ait ravagée, que les Bolton l'aient occupée, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais au moins avait-on pris le soin de la préparer pour son arrivée. Le lit était fait et la commode déjà pleine de ses affaires. Cependant, la fenêtre condamnée ne laissait passer aucune lumière et le seul candélabre ne produisait qu'un faible éclat.

Elle se sentit brusquement à l'étroit entre ses murs qui l'avaient vu grandir. Elle, qui avait pris l'habitude du Vale et de ses pièces immenses dont on pouvait à peine apercevoir le plafond, de ses couloirs pleins de courants d'air, se retrouvait enfermée dans une pièce étroite et lugubre.

Mais elle n'était plus le petit oiseau que les Lannister avait capturé, que le Limier avait effrayé et que Petyr avait tenté d'apprivoiser.

Elle était Lady Sansa, veuve et seule héritière du Vale.

Elle prit une brosse déposée à la coiffeuse de la chambre. L'attention la fit sourire. Celui qu'on avait chargé d'organiser son arrivée devait le connaître.

Aucune camériste ne lui avait été désignée et elle s'en sentit étrangement soulagée. Personne ne l'interromprait quand l'heure tant attendue arriverait.

Elle passa lentement la brosse sur ses cheveux qu'elle avait gardés roux. Plus jamais - elle se l'était promis - elle ne teindrait de nouveau sa chevelure. Elle porterait désormais comme un étendard la couleur rousse flamboyante des Tully, la couleur rousse qu'avait arboré sa mère et ses frères, tous morts.

Dans le reflet du miroir qu'elle prit entre ses doigts, elle vit une larme couler le long de sa joue, non pas signe de ses faiblesses comme avait voulu lui faire croire la Reine Régente, mais de sa force, de toutes ces peines qui l'avaient modelée et endurcie.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Sansa sursauta. Les mains tremblantes, elle reposa brosse et miroir et se leva. Elle se plaça face à l'entrée, lissa sa robe et soupira. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit comme une adolescente qu'on inviterait à danser pour la première fois.

\- Entrez, annonça-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

La lourde porte de bois grinça et ô comme le temps lui parut long.

Il apparut finalement, face à elle, un lourd manteau de fourrure accroché à son cou par une grosse broche à l'effigie du blason des Stark - pour cacher l'affreuse cicatrice disait-on - et son épée pendait à ses hanches. Sous une imposante masse de cheveux noirs, derrière une pilosité faciale dont Sansa n'avait pas souvenir, elle décela le visage longiligne de son père et les yeux gris, plus sombres que jamais, du bâtard de Ned Stark qui la fixait comme une apparition, un fantôme.

_Jon._

Et son nom ne s'échappa même pas de ses lèvres. Il mourut dans sa gorge et elle se sentit si minable de n'émettre qu'un pauvre gémissement.

Son demi-frère, le bâtard, le dernier de sa famille à être encore en vie, lui sourit de ce sourire presque désolé dont il se parait dans leur enfance pour faire bonne figure. Il n'était pourtant plus le jeune homme qui chevauchait aux côtés de Robb et ébouriffait les cheveux d'Arya. Il portait ses épreuves sur ses traits fatigués et le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules voûtées.

Elle aurait voulu rire et courir vers lui, toucher son visage défiguré par les terribles coups qu'il avait reçus - elle avait demandé qu'on lui raconte son histoire, encore et encore, pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Elle n'en fit rien, incapable de bouger.

La surprise la stupéfia plus encore quand Jon claqua la porte derrière lui et fonça sur elle pour l'entourer de ses bras, passer ses mains dans sa chevelure, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une illusion. Elle s'en serait offusqué en d'autres circonstances, mais ils étaient les derniers Stark. Les seuls à avoir survécu. Les seuls à s'être retrouvés. Alors après quelques secondes d'incrédulité, elle le serra contre son corps secoué par des sanglots si longtemps réprimés.

\- Jon, parvint-elle enfin à murmurer.

Il l'enlaça plus fort et Sansa se dit que jamais elle n'avait imaginé que son demi-frère puisse lui avoir tant manqué.

Ils avaient été bâtards, séparés de leur meute contre leur gré, _mais nous gouvernons la moitié de Westeros à nous deux_ , songea-t-elle.

_Le Nord se souvient._


End file.
